The Voice Within
by iloveslinky
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Too bad Jimmy Neutron didn't know! With her brain and her popularity, she'll make Jimmy Neutron regret it! Unless someone else gets to him first! Read to find out. Complete!
1. The Neutron Radiation Reducer

**A/N: **Well, I know what you're thinking, "OH NO! NOT ANOTHER ILOVESLINKY STORY!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" and to that I say, very unenthusiastically, "ha ha, very funny." Anywhos, read and enjoy... OR ELSE!!!

I no owny Jimmy... :(

* * *

Cindy Vortex was enraged. It wasn't a phenomenon of nature for this to happen because Cindy Vortex had an enemy that shook the heavens and proved her wrong too many times. This time it was too much and it had all happened earlier that very day.

"Cla-a-a-a-ss," squawked Cindy's very bird like 5th grade teacher, Miss Fowl. "Its Friday and time for, brawk, Show and Tell!" Cindy smiled. She had been up the whole night before preparing her Show-and-Tell and this time she knew it was going to beat her rival's project for sure.

James Isaac Neutron was the rival she was thinking about and she just had to beat him this time. Cindy Vortex didn't take defeat well and Jimmy had done that very thing to her too many times. Whether is was back when they were in 3rd Grade and Jimmy showed Cindy's perfect sculpture of Michelangelo's David up with his very first invention, his robotic dog, Goddard, or two days ago when he defeated her song and dance to Outta Sync's song _Hi Hi Hi_ with his hover shoes it still hurt the same.

What made this certain Jimmy Neutron so special is that he is a boy genius. Smarter than half the scientists at NASA, Jimmy would invent anything and everything that would come to his mind. Also, he would let Cindy, and everyone else in his class, know just how smart he was by answering all Miss Fowl's questions in great detail. After five years of his show-offy brain Cindy had had enough.

The day that Cindy would win was finally there. A look of hard set determination etched on her face as she pulled her project out of her basic black back-pack and set it on her desk with determination. Jimmy looked at her project and stifled a laugh as he pulled out is small, very remote like invention-of-the-week.

"First up to present his pr-o-o-o-ject is C-C-Carl!" Miss Fowl bellowed. The rotund red headed boy in the corner of the room sitting in the seat next to Jimmy stood up timidly from his desk and waddled over to the front of the class.

Back to the class, Carl began to speak.

"You think you've seen it all. You think you know every breed," he said, hunched over his balled fists. "but you're wrong until you've seen," Carl turned in one clumsy move and raised his balled, left fist. "THIS!" he screamed and opened is hand so the class could see what was inside. A tiny plastic llama stood on the platform created by Carl's hand. Jimmy released a great sigh.

"Carl, I hate to tell you this but that's the same llama you showed last week," Jimmy said in his kindest possible tone. Carl scoffed and pulled his hand back to his face and studied the llama intensely.

"Jimmy, I would have thought that you, of all people, would have known what secret dangers lie in the palm of my mortal hand," Carl said like a magician would when he or she tries to lure in an audience to some cheap smoke and mirror effect.

"Bwa-a-a-ck, Carl, I'm afraid that Jimmy is correct. You're going to ha-a-ave to bring in something else!" said Miss Fowl from behind her desk.

"Miss Fowl, this is not the llama I brought in last week, and not even the llama I brought in the week before. This is no ordinary llama," Carl was interrupted by an annoying voice from behind Jimmy's large, brown haired cone dome.

"GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Sheen Estevez, half standing up on his chair.

"She-e-en, sit down!" yelled Miss Fowl. She turned her large beak-like nose towards Carl. "Yes Carl, please get to the point."

"Ok Miss Fowl. The reason that this particular llama is so different is because it and Jimmy have something in common."

Cindy snorted.

"Abnormally shaped heads and abbreviated bodies?" she chided. The class laughed in the background as Cindy looked at the seething Jimmy sitting on her right, his cobalt eyes boring into her deep greens; a smirk settled casually on her face.

"No, what they both posses is nothing that can be seen with the naked eye but something that lies in here." Carl tapped the head of the llama. "Both the llama and Jimmy are SUPER GENIUSES!!!" Carl trumpeted. The class howled with laughter and Jimmy slunk down in his seat so that only his very large head could be seen.

"Carl, that's enough. Go back to your seat. Bwack! I'll give you full credit this week but next week I'll be expecting something a little less llamaish," commented Miss Fowl.

"Yes Miss Fowl," Carl said defeatedly and ambled his way back to his desk.

"Ok, who bwa-a-a-ack wants to go next?" Cindy raised her hand as high as she could stretch it and nearly stood up in her chair.

"How about you Ci-i-indy?" chose Miss Fowl.

"Yes Miss Fowl," came Cindy in her sweetest voice. She picked up the large, butcher paper covered object that had rested on her desk, eagerly waiting to be shown, through Carl's whole presentation. Cindy arrived at the front of the classroom with a small smile delineated on her

lips and a cunning painting in her hands.

With one swift movement Cindy tore off the butcher paper. Underneath, what had made her so certain that she would win, was a canvas with splotches of paint all over it. It looked like someone had spazzed when they were holding the brush, and the there, right in the middle, was the crude splotch of a face that looked like it was in great pain with an over sized cranium attached to it and the rim of the elastic on tighty-whiteys over the forehead. The class gaped at what it could be until;

"Most certainly hilarious, Cindy," Jimmy said and it clicked. A roar of laughter burst out from the eerie silence and Cindy stood smugly at the front of the class.

"Hey Jimmy, is that a snapshot of last week when I pummeled you behind the lunchroom?" yelled Butch gaily from the back of the classroom.

"This is what I call "Idiot in love"," said Cindy in a cheerful voice.

Miss Fowl was silently chuckling behind her desk as she said, "Cindy, you may sit down now, Brawk! Jimmy, you're up! As usual," she added under her beak.

Jimmy approached the front of the, now tame, classroom and held up his hand. In it clenched a purple hula-hoop with Christmas Lights encasing it and a Computer monitor attached to the side.

"You gonna win the hula-hooping contest, Neutron?" yelled Cindy from the front of the class. Jimmy just smirked at the ripple of chuckles throughout the room.

"Behold, the best thing since sliced bread, the best thing that ever happened. The only thing that can stop it now is the cure for the common cold! In my very hands I hold the most powerful demutation device that was ever invented by the common man," Jimmy said, his voice rising every second.

"Demutation device?" smited Cindy.

"You tryin' to fix that ginormous cone dome of yours?!" finished Libby. The class overran with hoots and howls of laughter as the girls high-fived each other enthusiastically.

"Ha ha," Jimmy said unfeelingly. "But I guess that even you," he continued, "being the smartest girl but CLEARLY not the smartest of all, can comprehend what I'm holding. Today, in this very classroom, I bestow upon you the device that can change the course of man."

"The hula-hoop's already been invented, Dork-tron!" she howled.

"She reverse the course of any radiation related ailment, including mutation, and eliminate all traces that it ever existed in your body," Jimmy continued, without a hitch. "I give you the Neutron Radiation Reducer!" and Jimmy pressed a button on the computer part of the device and the lights lit up and the middle of the hoop shone bright. Inside the hoop was purple light, wreathed in yellow. Jimmy smiled at the oohs and aahs admitted from the class.

"Wow," Miss Fowl said, gaping at the light. "You may sit down now Jimmy. Bwa-a-ack! She-e-en! You're next!"

From that moment on Cindy was detached from the world around her, fuming at Neutron. _Every time, every single time, she thought Jimmy has shown me up. But I was so sure that I was going to finally defeat him that it wasn't even funny! But I have to fight back. If I don't fight back now that there would never be another chance for me. But what? What could possibly defeat Neutron? Cindy wondered. Ok, let's look at this from a different angle; what is it that makes Neutron win every time? What has his signature all over it? What is it that he can do that everyone else can't?_ and then it hit her, like a frozen slush-ball on a cold winter's day. I've got it! I know how to defeat Neutron once and for all! And with that, Cindy went off planning.

* * *

**A/N: **You likey? I write em but I gotta know if I have any readers! Review or NO MORE STORY! Jk! 


	2. The Test Run

I do not own Jimmy Neutron, remotes, thumbtacks, or Bluetooth. : ( I'm very sad but the lady who's giving me the anti-depressants says I should be back to normal in a few years, whatever normal is.

"Libby, you've known me as long as I've known Neutron and you, more than anyone, know how much I want to beat him and this is the only way I can do that. I gotta fight fire with fire." Cindy said as she sat on her pink comforted bed.

It was later the day of the Neutron Radiation Reducer incident when they were talking and ever since around 9:30 that morning when Jimmy had finished his presentation that she had been fuming. Cindy had created her way to defeat Neutron and she had invited Libby over to her house so she could orchestrate a test run.

"Yeah, but this is a remote, a thumbtack, and a Bluetooth headset," Libby said. Cindy sighed heavily.

"Libby! Like I said, you gotta fight fire with fire and I know how to beat Jimmy! His fire is not really fire! It's his inventions that get me every time so I've finally got a way to beat him! Fight inventions with inventions and, at the risk of sounding like Neutron, I give you the Telepathic Reader 5000, " Libby cast her friend a very worried look.

"Girl, these things have already been invented. Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist or something," Libby coaxed, motioning for the door.

"Ugh, Libby! You don't seem to get it! I can finally beat him BUT I need a guinea pig first," Cindy said, laying on the charm thickly. Libby sighed unhappily.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, only agreeing because Cindy was her best friend and Neutron wasn't exactly the peachiest of people. A wide smile broke out across Cindy's face as she held up the deep purple thumbtack.

"This is gonna hurt a little," Cindy said as she turned Libby around. Cindy picked up the thumbtack and pressed it into the skin behind Libby's right earlobe. The top of the tack was showing barely from the front.

"Ouch!" Libby let out as the thumbtack broke through her skin.

"Warned ya!" Cindy said before she picked up the earpiece and put it on and then picked up the remote off her bed. After pressing a few buttons the lights on the remote and headset lit up with amazing brilliance. A whirring sound could be heard from the remote and a light lit up in Cindy's heart for she knew her invention was going to work. The sound and lights were getting too bright to bear until it all stopped. Libby frowned but Cindy kept the same determined look on her face the whole time.

_I'm sorry Cindy, I don't think it's gonna work_ came Libby's voice.

"Oh, quite to the contrary. It'll work. I'll bet Neutron's big head on it," Cindy said, as she tinkered with some of the buttons on the remote.

"Um, I didn't say anything," Libby said uneasily. Cindy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You didn't say anything?" Cindy asked. All Libby could do was nod slowly in response. A wide smile broke out on Cindy's face and she jumped up and down and spun around, leaping for joy and squealing at the top of her lungs.

"I REALLY think you need to see a psychiatrist," said Libby, backing away from Cindy for safety. Cindy stopped jumping up and down but the same light shone in her eyes, the light of joy; the joy of succeeding.

"Libby! I did it!" she squealed, grabbing Libby's hand.

"Did what?" Libby said, trying to wrench her arm back.

"I read your mind!" Libby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What? You can't be serious. I mean, Jimmy's the one who makes the inventions, not you! You're the artistic one!" Libby said, slightly scared.

"Libby, I can prove it! Think of something, quick!" Cindy screamed.

_She needs to go to a sanitarium!_ came Libby's thoughts into Cindy's ear.

"Yes! You think I need to go to a sanitarium!" Cindy said. She paused, analyzing what Libby had thought. "Hey!"

_Ha ha! Can you REALLY hear what I'm thinking? Ok, I'm thinking of a number between one an_- Libby's thoughts were cut off.

"Seven!" yelled Cindy.

_My aunt's middle name is_-

"Marcia!"

_I want to go out with_-

"Sheen!" Cindy did a double take. "Sheen?" she inquired.

_What can I say? He's cute in a hyperactive kinda way._ Libby blushed.

"Ok, I," Cindy looked at Libby, "we've got it working. Now, let's see if this other feature works. This is gonna hurt a little." With that Libby's eyes went wide and went pale.

"Oh no! Not again! You wanna do the painful stuff, use Humphrey!" she yelled, pointing at the large jawed, yellow dog sleeping in his doggie bed. Cindy scoffed.

"It won't hurt that much. Just a little buzz. Here, I'll give you this; I hurt you and you can throw me in my pool with all my clothes on," Cindy offered as she stuck out her hand in front of her. Libby slowly outstretched her hand as she shook Cindy's uneasily. "Good," Cindy said confidently as she pressed a few more buttons before pressing the largest in the middle.

"Wait!" came Libby as she grabbed Cindy's wrist before her index finger could make contact with the button.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Libby said, removing her hand from Cindy's. Without a word Cindy pressed the button. Libby cringed, preparing for whatever horrible thing was about to happen to her. Much to both Libby and Cindy's surprises, nothing happened.

"What? This doesn't make sense!" Cindy said as though she was in pain.

"What doesn't make sense?" Libby asked unknowingly.

"This was supposed to issue you an electric shock!" Cindy wailed. Catching the look on Libby's face she added quickly, "nothing big though!"

"Get Sheen over here next time you do that stuff! I'm beginning to think that he likes pain," Libby commented. "Girl, can I take this thing out before you hear something you'd rather not?" Cindy nodded, slightly defeated.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Libby asked as she returned the Telepathic Reader 5000 to Cindy's outstretched hand.

"I was thinking about sticking it to Neutron to see what embarrassing secret he's holding," Cindy said connivingly.

"Yeah, girl, but won't he notice that he's got a giant thumbtack behind his ear? And won't he notice the pain when he's poked by the thumbtack?" Libby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just use it to show him up at the next Show-and-Tell," Cindy downheartedly said.

"Girl, think of something before we start growing gray hairs," Libby said as she started for the door. "Look, sorry but I gotta get home to pick out my outfit for tomorrow."

"What time is it?" Cindy said rhetorically cause she turned to the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers read 8:30 PM. "Sorry, didn't realize it was so late."

"See ya girl," Libby said before she pushed open the white door that led to the hallway outside of Cindy's room.

"Bye Libs, I'll see you tomorrow," Cindy said as she waved her dark-skinned friend goodbye. The door closed softly behind Libby and Cindy could hear her footsteps going down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door. Then a thought struck Cindy.

_Libby wears the same thing every day? Why would she need to choose an outfit? _Cindy glanced at her own closet. _Then again, I wear the same thing every day. It's as if we were in some kind of animated TV Show with animators too lazy to draw us any new clothes. Huh, weird._


	3. The Shrink Ray

**A/N:** Hey! My Reviewers: I look forward to your reviews! You know who you are!

I don't own Jimmy Neutron in any way shape or form. If I did do you think I would be writing FanFics?

* * *

Cindy arrived at school on Monday happily and ran immediately into Libby. 

"Hey girl, how was your weekend?" Libby asked, cheerfully as ever as the two headed for their class.

"Pretty good. I spent most of my time fixing the Telepathic Reader 5000. I added a few new features too!" Cindy said gleefully.

"What?" Libby asked almost excitedly, stopping Cindy in the middle of the hall.

"I was having a problem calling you this weekend because when I made the Telepathic Reader I took the Bluetooth headset from my phone and dialed it into the Reader but couldn't receive the calls coming in on my phone. So what I did was I routed the Bluetooth device so that I could alternate between my calls and my phone," Cindy finished.

"Cool! So, I can call you and we can BOTH listen to someone think?" Libby asked, impressed but slightly confused.

"Unfortunately, no. I couldn't really do that. I thought about it but the technology in the Bluetooth won't allow me to," Cindy said sounding defeated. "But I added another new feature as well! It occurred to me that every Bluetooth model in the same generation as mine has a GPS device in it. I thought that, in case we ever actually figure out how to get this thing on Neutron without him ever noticing, we could use the GPS to find out where his lab is and use the Reader to figure out how to get in. But then it occurred to me that in order for me to know where the actual Reader is and not the listening device I would have to move the GPS device from the Bluetooth headset to the "thumbtack". It wasn't easy to do without a proper microscope but I managed anyway," Cindy concluded proudly. To Libby's amazed stare, Cindy added, "I had a lot of time." Libby just nodded in understanding.

The two continued down the hall again in silence until Libby stopped Cindy.

"Girl, you haven't been acting like yourself lately," Libby said. _And more like Neutron. The inventions and the paranoia. Don't mention anything, Folfax. You don't know what'll happen. Hopefully this phase'll pass._

"I'm fine!" Cindy said before she pushed her way into Miss Fowl's room.

Right inside the door stood Retroville's own Jimmy Neutron. Cindy slotted her eyes at him and stalked away from him to her seat. Much to her dismay, Neutron followed.

"What? I don't even get an insult today?" he said with a taunting smile on his face.

"Sorry, Dork-tron. Didn't notice you were. I guess you're too short for me to see. Also, your hair's a little deflated," Cindy said lamely. Sheen, hearing the comment, came up behind Jimmy and laughed.

"That last part is almost a complement!" he chortled. Jimmy turned around and looked at Sheen with a questioning look. Sheen stopped laughing and, deciding to save his butt, added, "but I like your hair!"

Before Jimmy could answer him or Cindy insult him, Miss Fowl hurried everyone to their seats so she could begin the day's lesson.

Miss Fowl's sermon on the planets droned on and on in Cindy's mind as she listened to Miss Fowl let Jimmy take over the lesson _as usual _she said in her mind as Jimmy approached the front of the class.

Searching for things to look at, other than Neutron's slightly smaller head, Cindy's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the chalkboard at the front of the class. Apart from the usual Planetarium Tuesday and the spelling words that never seemed to change, the black board read something new. Don't Forget Show-and-Tell on Friday!

A thought struck Cindy. If she couldn't read Neutron's thoughts she might as well show off her invention in hopes of defeating him that way.

_Why not? _She thought. _Couldn't hurt anything but Neutron's huge ego!_

It was settled. Cindy would bring it in for Show and Tell. Nothing could stop her.

* * *

"It's Friday again and, once again, brawk, it's time for Show-and-Tell!" Without any further adieu, Jimmy jumped out of his seat and approached the front of the class with an invention that Cindy knew she had seen before.

"If you don't mind, Miss Fowl, I would like to go first," Jimmy said. Miss Fowl just nodded from behind her desk and Jimmy turned to the class.

"Before our parents were kidnapped I showed you this invention but, unfortunately, it malfunctioned. I come back with a new version of the invention that will blow your minds. I give you the newly modified Shrink Ray!" he said as he held up the invention that the class had already been shown.

"Jimmy! You're pulling a Carl!" Sheen yelled from his desk situated behind Jimmy's now vacant one.

"Au contraire, Sheen. It may seem like this is the same thing I showed you before but, like I said, it's newly modified. The old one is sitting gutted, in my lab. I took the parts from the old one and made this!" Jimmy explained.

"But Jim, didn't you say this one's modified?" Carl asked timidly.

"Yes I did. And because of my modification it means that I did not, in fact, pull a Carl," Jimmy said.

"Will you just present your project and get it over with?!" Cindy yelled, getting more nervous by the second. Cindy had told Libby about her plan to show the Telepathic Reader 5000 as a Show-and-Tell project rather than actually plant it on Neutron. Libby cast Cindy a reassuring look for she knew that Cindy must have been feeling extremely nervous.

"Patience Cindy, I'm getting to the point," Jimmy said calmly.

"Then get to it!" Cindy hollered.

"Jeez, calm down Cindy. It's not like you have some life-changing invention to show. You probably have a bunch of doodles!" Jimmy said and the class laughed lightly. They would have chuckled but they were partially afraid of Cindy. Cindy just sat in her chair wishing he wouldn't stall so.

"This baby can teleport and shrink anything with the touch of a button. Allow me to demonstrate," Jimmy said as he pointed the antennae towards a pencil on Miss Fowl's Desk and pressed a few buttons. A bright beam of bluish-purple light was emitted and the pencil vanished.

"Oh, I love that part," Sheen said as the pencil reappeared one-third its original size on Jimmy's desk. There was a slight commotion in the class as they tried to figure out where the pencil had gone until Jimmy cleared his throat very loudly from the front of the class and pointed to his desk. The class expressed their usual sounds of astonishment until someone yelled, "Do it again!" Jimmy smiled and pointed the ray towards the mirror that Libby was holding as she fixed her hair.

The mirror, instead of teleporting as it should have, bounced the reflection unto Cindy's backpack which was lying on the floor to the right of Libby. Cindy released a worried shriek as she opened her bag, trying to figure out what had been shrunk. At first, nothing seemed to be missing until Cindy started to look for what wasn't there as opposed to what was.

"Oh no, no, please God, no," Cindy repeated over and over again.

"What girl?" Libby asked.

"No, if I'm right, Neutron hit the Telepathic Reader 5000!" Cindy whispered to Libby. Her eyes expanded to the size of hubcaps.

"Where is it?" Libby asked. Cindy thought _He teleported the pencil to his desk._ Cindy took a gander over at Jimmy's desk and saw a small purple speck on it. Cindy flew over and picked it up.

"Sorry Cindy, I can fix your, uh," Jimmy looked at the tack, "thumbtack? Better yet, I'll buy you a new one," he mocked.

"Oh shut your pie hole!" Cindy spat.

"Pie?" came Carl's sleepy voice, apparently he had fallen asleep on his desk. Cindy shook her head.

"Miss Fowl. I can't do my Show-and-Tell! Jimmy shrunk my project and God knows what else," Cindy complained.

"Brawk, you are dismissed from Show-and-Tell for this week, Cindy," said Miss Fowl.

"You were going to show a," Jimmy paused, "a thumbtack?"

"It's not a thumbtack!" Cindy fought back.

"Oh really, then what is it?" Jimmy said as though he was enjoying what he had done. In a way he had.

"It's none of your business!" said Libby before Cindy could do something drastic to Neutron.

"Whatever it is, I can fix it," Jimmy said.

"No, that's ok," Libby said, now apparently speaking for Cindy who's face had turned beet red in anger.

"Cla-a-a-a-ss," squawked Miss Fowl, "sit down!" Cindy hadn't noticed that everyone in the class had formed a large circle around the three, she was only focused on Neutron. As mad as she was a part of her wanted to turn the other cheek. Now she was forced to.

The rest of the day proceeded without any exciting events except for Sheen swearing that he saw smoke streaming from Cindy's ears. The accusation turned out to be false even though Cindy half thought that he might be correct.

After the bell releasing the kids from their classes for the week rang, Cindy and Libby walked home.  
"Girl, I think you should let Jimmy fix that thing," Libby said.

"What thing?" Cindy asked. Then it hit her. "Oh, I know what you mean. If you think that he should fix it for me then why did you tell him not to earlier?" Cindy quizzed.

"I was just saying what I thought you would say, girl," Libby said, and shrugged. "Was I right?"

"Not then," Cindy paused. "But after thinking through Sheen's rendition of the three-hundred-something versed Ultra Lord theme song it occurred to me that Neutron may have just sealed in his doom."

"What do you mean?" Libby asked.

"What was the reason that we couldn't put the Telepathic Reader 5000 on Jimmy in the first place?" Cindy came back, answering Libby's question with a question. A look of realization crossed Libby's face.

"Oh, I get it," Libby said and then a confused look hit her face. "Did you just call him 'Jimmy'?"

* * *

**A/N:** I've always been entracned by the whole "Did you just call him Jimmy?" thing. To tell the truth, I didn't write that part into the story, it was a typo. I thought it was so good that I added Libby's line! Hope you liked it! Review please! 


	4. The Mission Impossible Theme

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! He he, I know the drill. "Oh no! The Accursed One is back! Run for the hills!!!" and again, you're so very funny. Hardy har har. That's me laughing by the way, for those of you who don't know! He he… Ok, I've held you up enough now GET READING!!!

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the Mission Impossible theme song. This sucks! Kicks an old lady over and crouches in a corner feeling no remorse.

* * *

"Ok, genius, if you're gonna put this on Jimmy, how are you gonna do it without him noticing?" Libby asked Cindy later that day. In an attempt to come up with a plan, Cindy had invited Libby to her house so they could brainstorm. It had been dark for quite a while.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about, like, a sneak attack. But then he would know that we did something. He's not a fool," Cindy said, thinking aloud. Libby looked at her friend with a slightly amused look.

"Girl, you just continue to amaze me. This is the second time you've complemented Jimmy in the same day. First you call him by his name and then you admit that he at least has some sense," Libby pointed out with a small grin.

"Pfft! You're crazy!" Cindy said waving her hands and wearing a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Oh really," Libby said as she placed her hands on her hips and put a non-believing smile on her face. "Then why do you want to know what he's thinking so badly?" Cindy scoffed.

"Because I'm hoping that he'll think his weakness to me and I can exploit it," Cindy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_I don't need to have a mind reading device to know his weakness._ Libby thought as she sat on Cindy's bed. _You're his weakness, girl. _

"Whatever you say, girl. It's your invention, not mine," said Libby. _But I can tell you what you're looking for… Maybe she should learn this on her own. She wouldn't believe me._

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Cindy asked from her computer chair across the lavishly pink room. Cindy personally hated the room and wanted to change it but her mother felt that Cindy was becoming too much like a boy and wanted to change that. Cindy felt that her mother was crazy but didn't voice it aloud for fear of being grounded.

"Just thinking of a way to get the Telepathic Reader 5000 on Jimmy," Libby lied.

"Oh, ok," Cindy said and the room plunged into silence. _This is crazy, _thought Cindy; _this was a bad idea from the start! I can just see this backfiring like all of Neutron's inventions. But I'm better than Neutron! _Cindy fought back in her mind. _It won't backfire cause I'm not Neutron! It'll be fine. _All the while Cindy had been swiveling around in her computer next to the window that looked across the street unto the Neutron Residence. Inside his room Cindy could see the faint outline of Jimmy's hair as he climbed into bed with a giant book. Cindy could hear Goddard's dials whirring and she smiled.

Cindy really liked Goddard. He was loyal and had many amazing features. She would never tell Libby but she secretly wished that she had a Goddard of her own.

_Why won't she tell me? _Libby considered. _I'm her best friend and I can see that there's something under the surface between her and Jimmy. Something tells me that she thinks he's fine._

Libby looked over at her best friend only to have her thoughts confirmed. Cindy was string out her window at the shadow of a sleeping Jimmy Neutron and Cindy wore a dreamy look on her face.

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me," Cindy jumped. "Girl, be honest. How long have you been staring at him?" Libby asked with slight amusement in her voice. Cindy looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment then gained her composure.

"I wasn't STARING at him. I was merely making an observance," Cindy said, thinking quickly.

"And that would be?" Libby said skeptically.

"He leaves his window open at night and he sleeps on his left side. Goddard is powered down and can only be "woken up" by Jimmy's voice," Cindy said.

"Sounds like you've been snooping," said Libby.

"I haven't been snooping!" said Cindy defensively.

"Then what were you doin'?"

"I was gathering information and through that information we can get the Reader on Jimmy!" Cindy said.

"How?" said Libby as she folded her arms across her chest.

"With the window open, Goddard out-of-commission, and Jimmy on his left side I can use my Tai Chi skills to get into Jimmy's room and put the Telepathic Reader 5000 on him without anyone knowing about it, well, other than you and me," Cindy said, her voice rising every second.

"Oh, I get ya," Libby said and then added in her mind _even though it sounds like you just wanna watch Jimmy sleep. _"So, when are you gonna do this?"

"I was thinking about tonight while we have the chance," Cindy said sheepishly.

"Ok, sounds good to me. Do you want me to stay here and listen in on his dreams while you're over there?" Libby knew she wasn't going to plant the Telepathic Reader 5000.

"Sure, I don't know if we'll get anything interesting though," Cindy said as she pulled a pair of black jeans and a black shirt from her dresser. "I'll be right back." Cindy said before she went into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

"What's with the black?" Libby yelled to Cindy through the door.

"Pfft! I couldn't go over there in bright green and expect not to be seen!" Cindy screamed back.

_You know it's weird; Cindy had black clothes all this time and I never knew until now. Come to think of it, she never wears anything BUT green… Weird…_

"How do I look?" asked Cindy as she stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around in the very stylish all black outfit.

"Amazing. Girl, how come you don't wear that to school?" Libby asked, voicing the question that had been plaguing her mind.

"Libby! This was my Halloween costume!" Cindy said as if it were a no brainer. Libby smiled.

"Sorry girl, I would have noticed but I was kind of, you know, a WEREWOLF!!!" Libby said playfully.

"Well, I'm still trying to get that vision of Jimmy as Octopus Man!" Cindy chortled as she picked up the Telepathic Reader 5000 and placed it on the back of her lobe as to make sure she didn't lose it.

"Hey, we got a LOT of candy though!" Libby defended. Cindy merely nodded in response.

"Ok, I should get going. I'm just gonna sneak in there and stick this behind his ear. What could possibly go wrong?" Cindy asked. Libby opened her mouth to reply when Cindy said, "shut it," in a no nonsense tone.

"Ok, get goin'," Libby said and with that Cindy leaped gracefully out the window and did a triple-axle mid-air Betsy flip and landed softly and silently on her front lawn.

"Show off," muttered Libby under her breath before she made her way over to Cindy's computer chair to watch her friend prance across the street virtually unnoticed.

Cindy slipped silently across the Neutron's front lawn and reached the front of the house and stopped. Ahead of her stood the two stories in which Cindy would conquer. The only problem was that she knew no way to get to the second story.

_Come on Cind, you can do it! _Libby soundlessly urged. Little did Libby have to worry because Cindy had found the Neutron's lettice and was climbing it as though she were weightless. A second later Cindy arrived on the roof of the porch outside of Jimmy's open window and looked in on the slumbering boy. One last check to make sure he was asleep and she climbed inaudibly through the mouth of the room.

Meanwhile, Libby picked up the listening device and tuned in on Cindy's thoughts as she performed her task. The sound of the Mission Impossible theme song danced into Libby's ears as she began to laugh uncontrollably. Libby shut off the device and quieted herself so that no one in the Vortex residence would awaken and notice that Cindy wasn't where she should be.

Cindy jumped in the window sideways and rolled as to eradicate the noise. She took long deep breaths as she crept over to Jimmy's bedside as silent as can be. With a deadly and shaking hand Cindy carefully reached over to Jimmy's ear. Cindy jumped back from his bedside and her breath caught in her throat when he began to roll over and moaned some inaudible word that sounded like "Ultra Dork" or maybe is was "Ultra Lord." Cindy stared in confusion at him until he stopped babbling and settled down back in the same position that he was in before. Back-to-business, she reached for his ear for a second time.

_Don't wake up! Don't wake up! _Cindy pleaded. It seemed to work for Jimmy began to snore very, very softly.

_Yes! Let his snore be his demise! Ok, _Cindy placed her hand right next to Jimmy's earlobe. _Gently, gently Vortex. Gently! _Cindy sighed in relief for she had accomplished her goal

and Neutron hadn't woken up.

From Cindy's room Libby could see Cindy make her way out Jimmy's window. All the muscles in Libby's body relaxed and she sat back in her chair. Libby hadn't realized that she was so uptight until that moment. She shook it off telling herself happily that it was all for naught and then switched on the Telepathic Reader 5000's headset and then the remote.

A faint noise came into Libby's ear. She couldn't exactly make out what it was. It sounded like a battle.

_Yeah, that's a battle. There are laser blasts and I can hear Sheen's voice. But Sheen sounds evil. And he sounds like… Robo-Feind! Oh my God! Jimmy's dreaming he's Ultra Lord! _Went off Libby's inner monologue.

Libby hadn't noticed that she had zoned out until Cindy dropped onto the floor next to her with a swoosh.

"What's he dreaming about? He mumbled something like 'Ultra Dork' when I was in there, but that probably wasn't it," Cindy said as Libby turned her head mechanically and looked up at Cindy with wide eyes.

"What?" Cindy asked. A smile slowly sparked its way across Libby's face as she handed the Bluetooth headset to Cindy. Cindy grabbed the headset and placed it on her right ear. The sound of a battle rang out. There was lasers and cannon fire. Cindy could hear the deafening sound of metal scratching against metal and then a voice called out sweetly through the resonance as if talking to a lover.

_That voice. It sounds like.. _But Cindy's thoughts were cut short when she heard for the first time what the voice was saying.

"Oh my God…," Cindy said in a level voice.

**

* * *

** Ok, I know this story hasn't really taken off very much BUT I'll get there and you'll just have to wait. :P Review please, I wanna know if you likey! 


	5. The Math Homework

**A/N:** Ok, I'm back! YAY! Sorry about the delay. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

I don't own any of the Jimmy Neutron characters… Oh well, I'll get over it…

* * *

"I'll save you Cindy!" rang out Jimmy's voice tenderly over the crowd. Cindy stared in shock and thrust the headset off her ears and onto Libby's lap.

"I don't wanna listen anymore!" she squeaked.

"I told you girl," Libby said in a triumphant voice. "He thinks you're fine." Cindy wore an astonished and scared face.

"This isn't what I thought I'd hear!" Cindy said.

"Then what did you think you'd hear?" Libby asked not believing Cindy's words.

"Things like how to get into his lab or something! Not him DREAMING about me!" Cindy said with her eyes bulging out of her head,

"Calm down that blonde head of yours before I calm it down for you," threatened Libby in a friendly tone. Cindy took a few deep breaths and her heart rate slowed back down to normal.

"Ok, let's just hope that nothing as," Cindy felt a shiver sliver down her back as she paused, "creepy as that is ever thought by him again."

"Word," Libby said even though she knew her wish wouldn't be fulfilled.

* * *

The rest of the weekend didn't turn out to be as eventful as Friday night was but Cindy was determined to get some dirt on Jimmy and she knew just how to do it.

"Hey Nerdtron!" Cindy greeted angrily on Monday after school as she sped up her pace to talk to Jimmy. The Telepathic Reader 5000 was hanging on her ear.

_Oh no, what does she want? _Jimmy thought as he said "Oh no, what do you want?"

_Gee, he's REALLY intelligent _thought Cindy sarcastically.

"You idiot! You shrunk my math homework with your stupid invention on Friday!" Cindy screamed instead. A rumble from a jet sounded over head in perfect synchronization with Cindy.

"Don't panic, Vortex, I can fix it. Just leave it outside my lab after school and I'll resize it in no time," Jimmy said coolly.

"What? Outside your lab? You MUST be joking! You'd better let me in there or I'll get Sheen and Carl to show me how," Cindy proclaimed. Jimmy scoffed and said nothing but his thoughts rang off like crazy.

_Humph, why would Carl and Sheen tell her how to access my lab? Unless she threatened them, then they would be forced to tell. Or maybe if she bribed them. But what's there to worry about? Carl and Sheen won't tell and she'll never think of getting in my lab by using a hair! Don't worry Neutron. There's nothing to be concerned about. _Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted by Cindy's triumphant voice.

"Well, Nerdtron, I gotta run. I have to visit my grandmother," Cindy said smiling broadly.

"Just stay away from Sheen and Carl!" Jimmy said as Cindy sped up her step as to leave him behind and tell Libby about her findings.

Two hours earlier that day at Retroville's High Security Prison:

"General Abercrombie?" said a young security guard to his supervisor as he straightened up and saluted him.

"Yes?" General Abercrombie said after he had half-heartedly saluted the security guard. "What is it, Holman?"

"Sir, Inmate Number 976 has escaped," said the security guard.

"Twenty six years fighting at war and they assign me to this bahookie," muttered the General under his breath. "Well, everyone get in a fighter jet and we'll go out looking for her!" the General said in a sad attempt to relive his war days.

* * *

Two hours later:

The escaped convict slid easily from tree to tree, staying out of the wide eye of the law zooming by overhead. The convict neared her objective, the reason Inmate Number 976 had escaped, and slowed and noticed he was talking to someone.

"God, can't he have a talk with his little girlfriend sometime else?" spat the voice evilly. The inmate slunk out from behind the tree. She drew nearer and nearer behind the two.

The next part went so fast that no one could accurately tell what happened.

* * *

A black, endless dream engulfed Cindy as she fell to the ground. A scream was heard in the distance as Libby, Carl, and Sheen sprinted to Cindy's unconscious body lying on the ground.

Libby kneeled down next to Cindy and began to revive her best friend.

"Cindy!" Libby said as she pulled out a water bottle from her dark purple backpack.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sheen asked as he and Carl moseyed their way over to Cindy and Libby.

"Yeah," Carl agreed, "and where's Jimmy? I thought that they left the school together."

"Don't worry about that," Libby said as she splashed a little water on Cindy's face but received no reply, "For all we know, Jimmy could have done this to her!"

"Relax," came Sheen's unworried voice. "I'm sure it was some unknown alien race that one day we might all come to know and love." Libby shot Sheen a nasty look. The look was erased as Cindy began to cough.

"Cindy, Cindy! Can you hear us?" Carl yelled directly into Cindy's ear.

"Shut up mutton-for-brains! I hear ya!" Cindy yelled.

"She's back," Libby said quietly, but loud enough for Sheen and Carl to hear. "Cindy, what happened?" Libby asked in a louder voice.

"I was talking to Neutron and then," Cindy's voice trailed off as something inside her brain clicked. "NEUTRON!" she screamed in a worried voice

"What?" asked Carl, Sheen, and Libby simultaneously.

"Someone came up and hit his head from behind. He blacked out quicker than a broken light bulb and fell to the ground. I, knowing Tai Chi, tried to fend off the attacker. Tried being the key word here." Cindy blushed.

"Who did this? And where's Jimmy?" Libby asked as Carl and Sheen questioned Cindy more about what happened with the rest of the fight, both wishing they had seen the cat fight.

"It was a woman in an orange suit, like one that a person would get in jail. I never got a clean look at her face. She took Jimmy. That was the last thing I saw before I myself blacked out," Cindy said.

"Well, we can go over to Jimmy's lab to see if he has any files on who might have done this," Libby said as she helped Cindy up, off the ground and looped Cindy's arm around her neck for support.

"Wait," Cindy said, stopping in her tracks.

"What?"

"Just gotta get my backpack," came Cindy.

"Don't," Libby said to Cindy. "Sheen, be a gentleman and get Cindy's backpack!"

"A mental-what?!" Sheen yelled even though he was two feet away from Libby.

"Sheen! She wants you to be a sentimental woman!" said Carl.

"Just forget I mentioned it," said Libby as she bent down to pick up the backpack.

"If you wanted for me to get the backpack you could've just asked," said Sheen. Libby growled under her breath.

The four walked in silence for most of the walk to Jimmy's lab until Cindy broke the silence.

"Libby," she whispered.

"We can hear you!" yelled Sheen.

"What?" said Libby, ignoring Sheen.

"We can STILL hear you!"

"There's something missing!" Cindy mentioned urgently.

"I can hear you! I can hear you!"

"You can! Lucky!" said Carl to Sheen.

"What's missing?" Cindy reached her hand up to her right ear where the Telepathic Reader 5000 usually rested. Instead of the earpiece, Cindy felt her ear. She looked over at Libby with a worried look on her face.

"Oh no," Libby said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	6. The Brain Blast

**A/N:** To all of my raving fans: THANK YOU!!! READ ON, JIMMY LOVERS, READ ON!!!

I don't own Jimmy… It's a crying shame…

* * *

"Carl did it!" Sheen yelled in response to Libby's grim statement.

"Sheen! I didn't do anything! You're blaming me when we don't even know what Libby's 'Oh No'ing!" Carl blasted.

"Blow it out your rear end, Carl!" Sheen gasped.

"Sorry, I did that earlier," Carl said blushing.

"I was wondering what that smell was. I thought I was gonna have to run home and take a shower. Either that or that Cindy did it," Sheen said speculatively.

"Sheen!" yelled both Cindy and Libby at the same time. In a slightly calmer voice Libby said, "maybe we should use that hyperactivity to a good purpose. Sheen," Libby began, thinking quickly of something to occupy the Mexican for a while. "Why don't you and Carl run ahead of Cindy and I and open Jimmy's lab?"

"As you wish, my Ultra-Queen," (and what he really meant by "as you wish" was "I love you." Sorry all my non-Princess Bride fans, I couldn't resist!) And with that Sheen sped off pulling Carl lazily along.

"DO you have any idea where the Telepathic Reader 5000 is?" Libby asked. "Is it just the earpiece that's missing?"

"Let me check," Cindy grabbed the backpack from Libby's shoulder and thrust it open. After a few frantic seconds of searching through endless pieces of paper filled with either homework or hearts with crossbows in them and the words "Nick and Cindy 4 evur" or "Mrs. Nick Dean" and then crossed out lazily in red pen, Cindy pulled the remote from the swamp.

"Good, at least we know that we have that. We know one thing for sure though; whoever has Jimmy can read his thoughts," Libby said after releasing the breath of air she had locked in her lungs during Cindy's search. Cindy zipped up her backpack and picked it up off the ground. A lone piece of balled up paper fell to the ground. "What's that?" Libby curiously mentioned. Cindy took one look at the paper and realized at once what it was. She snapped it from the ground in a whoosh.

"N-nothing," Cindy said and then walked on quickly towards Jimmy's lab.

* * *

"Identity confirmed. Welcome home, Jimmy," Vox said as Carl and Sheen stepped over the threshold of Jimmy's lab with the bag of the genius' hair in Carl's hand and were automatically swished away onto a giant hole in the ground. But instead of landing hardly on the ground, as they usually did, the two immatures landed on a soft and comfy mattress.

"Aww," Sheen disappointedly said.

"Hey, my scapula doesn't hurt!" Carl said excitedly.

"But I LIKE hitting the ground! It gives me a reason to get ELECTROSHOCK THERAPY!!!" Sheen said and he twitched as though a very strong blast of electricity were entering him that very moment.

"Sheen, electroshock therapy won't solve your problems, trust me," Carl snorted, "I know."

"But I like the electricity to pass very painfully through my body and making my face make funny poses. It's like the electricity poses for me! You remember the COOL future Jimmy showed us! I'm just practicing," Sheen said.

"Let's go check out our futures!" Carl wheezed. The two sped to the machine so fast that it looked like they had both taken "Vibrating Lad" packets. Once at the machine both stopped in their tracks. Carl and Sheen looked at each other in stupefaction.

"Go ahead, Carl, turn it on!" Sheen yelled expectantly.

"Sheen, you know perfectly well that you're the smarter of the two of us," Carl said, pushing a resisting Sheen over towards the Chronoarch. Before Carl could push Sheen into the controls, however, Vox's screen lit up and a very anxious Cindy was banging at the door of the lab.

"Let me in you half-brains!" Cindy said in her usual pissed-off voice.

"Go ahead, Sheen, let her in," Carl said in a little triumphant way.

"Yes master," Sheen said in a mocking voice as he disappeared over to Jimmy's teal computer chair that rested on a tire. Sheen hopped into said chair and began to press buttons.

_How does he know how to work the lab? _Carl wondered. _He must REALLY be the smarter than the two of us!_

_Pick a button, any button. Uhh, that one, _thought Sheen as he jabbed his fingers into random buttons. _No, _a distant crash followed by a scream from Carl floated into Sheen's ears. _Note to self: only press that button when Carl's over there._

"I'm waiting," yelled Cindy impatiently. This time when Sheen looked up at the screen he saw Libby standing next to Cindy in a better mood than the latter.

_Jeez, what a bunch of nitwits! _Cindy thought hatefully.

_Come on Sheen, come on Sheen! _Libby urged in her mind.

_Come on Estevez, come on Estevez! _Sheen cracked on himself in his mind while he was pushing fortuitous buttons and getting fortuitous results on a poor unsuspecting Carl.

"Aww, forget it," Sheen said frustratedly as he leaned back in Jimmy's chair. At last, the rusty bolts and pins in Sheen's underused brain began to work and an idea popped into his head. "Vox, let Cindy and Libby in. Don't hurt them. Well, don't hurt Libby at least," Sheen said smiling to himself.

"Whoa!" yelled both girls as they slid down the hamster-cage like chute. They both landed with gratifying- for Sheen- thuds on the mattress that Jimmy had FINALLY put in the right place under the mouth of the chute.

"Let's get down to business," said Cindy as she stood up and made her way over to where Sheen was sitting. Cindy grabbed Sheen by the scruff of the neck and threw him out of Jimmy's chair. Once landed, Sheen said enthusiastically, "Cool! Let's do that again!"

"Vox, do an Internet search on anyone recently escaped from the Retroville High Security Prison," Cindy said with determination set in her voice.

Nothing happened.

"Vox!" Cindy screamed. Nothing happened until, "Voice not identified. Cannot comprehend command," rang Vox's feminine voice.

"Sheen, give Vox my command," yelled Cindy.

"Why?" Sheen asked defiantly.

Thinking quickly, Cindy yelled, "Be like Ultra Lord, save the day!"

"Give me a large Shackle Smoothie with extra sprinkles on top and a box of crackers on a bed of nails pronto," Sheen said. Cindy and Libby stared slightly bemused.

"Searching for Retroville High Security Prison's escaped convicts file," Vox cleared.

"Whoa," said Carl, summing up Cindy and Libby's thoughts as well as his own.

"Search completed. Missing Inmate Number 976. Missing since noon today." A picture of a slinky, raven-haired woman popped up on the screen. Everyone in the room recognized her over pronounced curves and dark green eyes, especially by Carl and Sheen. Both of who had fainted on the floor at the sight of the woman.

"Beautiful Gorgeous, I should have known!" Cindy said evilly.

"Ok, we know who has Jimmy, but we don't know how to find him. Think of something," Libby said. The spirit of the moment caught Cindy in full.

"Think, think, think!" Cindy cried as she closed her eyes tight and thought like crazy.

_Bluetooth technology._

_It occurred to me that every Bluetooth model in the same generation as mine has a GPS device in it_

…_move the GPS device from the Bluetooth headset to the "thumbtack"_

"Brainblast!" Cindy yelled with a giant smile on her face. To the confused looks of her surrounders she added, "I-I mean, I've got it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you like the story! Even if you don't, review and tell me what you think of it! If you've read my other story "The Diary" and/or the sequel to "The Diary" "The Diary Part Two" then review "The Voice Within" and I'll send you a shout-out in my next chapter! 


	7. The Explanation

**A/N: **Wow, really fast for me! Two chapters ina weekend, but both have been particularly short.I decided to give you this in order to make up for the abbreviatedness of both chapters! Don't forget to review telling me that you've read both of my stories if you have!

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Jeopardy!. If I did I would have them do the chicken dance while wearing giant turkey costumes. Yes, turkey costumes.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Libby asked as she got over the initial shock of Cindy's outburst in such a Neutronic style.

"Vox, find all of the activated GPS devices within Retroville. Make sure that they are at a low frequency. One that would be used on the Bluetooth headset of a phone," Cindy commanded.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Sheen, would you do the honors?" Cindy asked, slightly frustrated. Sheen strutted over next to where Cindy was standing and cracked his knuckles. A sharp snapping sound was heard and Sheen looked through tear filled eyes at his fingers, which had been painfully injured. Libby rolled her eyes and silently pondered what she saw in Sheen.

"Vox, I would like a pound of wireless parts, three blocks of rotten cheese, and a love puppet. Forget that last part," Sheen said, clearly recovered from the finger incident, "I already have one," and Sheen pulled Libby close. He raised the skin above his eyes where his eyebrows should have been and smiled, attempting to woo Libby. Libby, on the other hand, pushed Sheen squarely in the chest, seemingly without effort, and into the nearest wall covered with shelf after shelf of inventions. They all collapsed with a loud crash on Sheen's head.

"I'm ok," Sheen said as he stood up swiftly from the pile of contraptions and headed over towards Libby again. This time, however, Libby let his armrest across her shoulders instead of pushing him away again.

"Searching for GPS devices. Devices detected," Vox cleared.

"I'm confused," Carl admitted. "You two keep on talking about some kind of "devicey" thingy and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Sheen asked. Libby and Cindy both looked at each other and exchanged a look.

Yeah, I guess we could tell them," said Libby quietly enough for only Cindy to hear. Cindy nodded and began to explain.

"Remember last Friday when Neutron totally shrunk the "thumbtack" in my backpack?" Cindy began.

"How could we forget? I've never seen anyone turn such a color," said Carl.

"I totally understand why you were so mad about the thumbtack, Cind. For too long Jimmy has been shrinking all of my useful possessions," Sheen said supportively. Carl did a double take on Sheen.

"The only thing that Jimmy ever shrunk of yours was a piece of pie, two hairs, and a watermelon."

"None the less," and Sheen left the rest of his statement hanging.

"Anyways, that "thumbtack" wasn't as it seemed," and with that Cindy delved into the whole story about the Telepathic Reader 5000 and how mad she was at Jimmy and her need for revenge.

"Whoa," said Carl, his eyes were a little undialated from thinking so hard about something other than llamas.

"So," said Sheen rather enthusiastically, "how does this telephony pleader 52 thingy work?"

"Yeah Cindy, I've been wondering the same thing myself," said Libby.

"I haven't," Carl admitted.

"It works by isolating the thinking cells in a brain and, using microwave technology, transfers their brain waves into something that can be audibly heard through the help of a listening device. Also, with the assistance of the remote, the Telepathic Reader 5000 can issue little bouts of electricity to whomever it is being hosted by," Cindy said. "Did I leave anything out?" she added quickly.

"What's with the microwave thingy? Does that mean it cooks your brain?" Carl asked. "Cause, if it tastes anything like Plutonian Gut Chunks I'll eat it!" Sheen's face turned a deep shade of green, close to that of Cindy's eyes, and sped off towards the bathroom in remembrance of that fateful day.

"You know how a microwave works, right?" Cindy asked Carl.

"Yeah, you put the food in, press the buttons on the outside, then the food spins in circles and comes out nice and ready to eat," Carl said and rubbed his tummy. Sheen returned at Carl's side looking relieved. He saw Carl rubbing his stomach and thought Carl was just talking about the Gut Chunks and Sheen was a blur of blue towards the bathroom once more.

"Partly, I mean do you know how it makes the food hot?" Cindy asked, disregarding Sheen.

"Of course, little microwave fairies come in while you're not watching and heat up the food with their calliente hot sauce that raises the temperature of the food," Carl said.

"Not really," said Cindy, not completely wanting to destroy Carl's fairy dreams. She knew there were no such things. But then again Cosmo and Wanda made her wonder… "The microwave emits small, harmless amounts of radiation waves that make the molecules in the food vibrate in their places at very fast paces. The vibration causes the food to warm up the same way it does when you rub your hands together very quickly," Cindy completed. Sheen had returned from the bathroom by the time Cindy had begun her speech.

"Big words hurt," he said, his right eye twitching slightly.

"The same thing happens with your brain cells except instead of making heat, it makes sounds," Cindy said.

"That makes a lot of sense," said Libby.

"No it doesn't!" Sheen burst. "It makes just as much sense as Carl on Jeopardy! And WINNING!"

"So it makes perfect sense?" Carl asked.

"NONE WHAT SO EVER!"

"Girl, just ignore them. It makes sense to me. Clever thinking by the way," Libby said, piping up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, but my mom is wondering why the microwave is gutted. I hinted that the Yolkians did it but I don't think she bought it," Cindy said and the two broke out in laughter.

"Ok, now that we know how the Telepathic Reader 5000 works, lets get down to business and do what we came here to do. Let's find Jimmy," Cindy said. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen all looked up at the screen. A map of Retroville stood there broken apart by many red dots; each red dot indicating a different GPS system.

"Look for the dot with my phone number attached to it. That's the way these Bluetooth things work, if I'm not mistaken," Cindy said.

"Vox, look for the wicked witch and her winged monkeys," screamed Sheen.

"Searching for Cindy's phone. Number 555-555-5554. 555-555-5554 found," Vox's monotone voice echoed against the walls of the Lab.

"He's 3 miles Northeast of Retroville at Taquito Mountain," said Carl, who was very good at reading maps.

"Whoa, Carl! How'd you DO that?!" Sheen asked, clearly impressed.

"Who cares about that?" Cindy asked. "Quit sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle!" And Cindy vanished over towards Jimmy's hovercar.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Review!!! Don't forget to tell me if you A) liked my story &/or B) if you've read "The Diary" &/or its sequel, "The Diary Part Two"!

much love, iloveslinky

Everytime you don't review a kitty dies! How horrible!!!


	8. The Cold Flight Through A Starry Night

**A/N: **I'm here and I bring CHOCOLATE!!! No, I bring A NEW CHAPTER!!! Cheers Read on, Jimmy lovers, read on!

I don't own Jimmy or any related characters. I don't even know if I own my pants…. Hmm… I'll have to ask someone…

* * *

"Damn," the girl underneath the raised Hover car muttered under her breath. 

"What?" asked another girl who sat in a chair juxtaposed to her friend.

"That stupid genius let the Hover car run out of gas!" screamed the blonde-haired woman from the position she was in. Her back ached monotonously, but she dare not try to give up. It had been four days since she and the others had discovered Jimmy's whereabouts and Cindy hadn't slept since. She was scared to death of what happened to the little man and the continuous fail in her attempts to get to him undetected weren't helping.

"Heh, stupid genius. That's an oxymoron," Libby said just before she turned the page of her latest fashion magazine, not really paying attention, or caring, about what her friend was saying. Cindy sighed deeply. Goddard clunked over to her and barked rather metallically.

"What is it, Goddard?" asked Cindy in a voice clearly stating that she wanted to give up,

_Take me._ Read GTV.

"Goddard, we can't take you. What if Beautiful Gorgeous heard you walking or something?" she said apologetically.

_I can fly you there and hold all of the tools you'll need to get Jimmy home. _

"I have to get there undetected," Cindy pointed out.

_I AM undetected._ Cindy thought a moment and agreed. After all, she was rather tired of looking for other gadgets to take her there. Moreover, Goddard could hold all of her gear.

"Ok, when do you want to leave?"

_Now._

"What time is it?" Cindy asked. She hadn't left the lab in days. She didn't know time had even passed.

"It's 2 AM, Cind and I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow to see what happened, ok?" Libby said as she stood up from her chair and pulled on her designer, maroon jacket.

"See ya Libs," Cindy said as she began to scour the shelves for anything that might come in handy to her. She decided, after about a minute and a half, that Goddard would have whatever she needed.

"Come on boy," she said as she stood under the giant vacuum tube that would remove her from the lab. Sure enough, as though feeling her presence, the tube sucked Cindy and Goddard into the starry outdoors. Cindy shivered in her green spaghetti-strap shirt and khaki knickerbockers. She sure wished she had listened to Jimmy when he had told her to get longer pants when they traded bodies.

All the while Cindy had been thinking to herself, Goddard had transformed his back into a plush, leather seat and a set of handlebars sprouted from behind his ears before Cindy's eyes.

"You know where we're going, right?" Cindy asked as she uneasily mounted herself onto the chair.

"Bark, bark!" he replied, giving Cindy a reassuring "yes." With that, Goddard's feet turned into fire and he lifted off the ground. Cindy prayed that she would live to tell her tale to Libby the next day and then bestowed all of her trust in Jimmy's greatest creation.

If Cindy thought she was cold on the ground then she was wrong. Surely it was barely over freezing temperature where she was at the moment, but that didn't faze her. Seeing the entire town of Retroville hurtle by beneath her with nothing but a mechanical, flying dog supporting her from falling, however, did. She shivered, not from cold, but from fear. At long last, the metal K-9 made it's decent to the ground. At first, Cindy had been glad at the prospect of getting on good old solid ground, but as the dog made its way down headfirst Cindy began to panic. She grabbed tightly to the dog's body with all of her might.

_Ahh, ground,_ thought Cindy as she stepped cautiously onto her savior. After giving the ground a full Thank you, Cindy began to analyze her surroundings. It was a limestone cave carved into Taquito Mountain, which lied on the outskirts of Retroville. Water was dripping from every crevice, stalagmite, and stalactite. Nothing looked to be clean, or dry for that matter. The full moon glowing above Cindy's head only lit the mouth of the cave so, after the light disappeared, Cindy and Goddard had to feel their ways in. With every gesture, every move that she made, she touched something seemingly alive. The walls and ground were slippery, but Cindy had amazing balance. Anyways, it didn't matter to her much at the moment. All she could think about was Jimmy and being locked up with that horrible Beautiful Gorgeous. It was her motivation; her drive.

After five minutes of walking ever deeper into the cave, the floors turned from slimy limestone to dry concrete. A small light shined brightly in the darkness and a set of doors came into view. Cindy's heart skipped a beat; she knew Jimmy was near.

Cindy walked cautiously up to the closest door to her. It was solid oak and looked just as aged as the rest of the cave. Cindy pushed it open as though a giant, spring-loaded boxing glove would come flying out of the opening and crash her into the opposite wall. However, nothing of the sort happened.

Inside the door was a small room. It was pitch black within and neither Cindy nor Goddard could see hide or hair of anything. A small sound, like a grunt, echoed against the wall. Cindy's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not telling you anything so you had better just give up," said the voice weakly, though strong in its words. Cindy stepped inside the door with Goddard trailing close behind and closed the door. A sliver of light came from the crack beneath the door. Cindy ran to where she thought she had heard the voice. She met a shriveled up body lying in the far corner of the room. He was shivering immensely and his teeth chattered. Cindy felt his face. It was sunken and hollow. She could feel the locations of the various bruises he had taken over the past few days due to the tensing of the boy's muscles when she would grace them. She could feel the swelled up arm. Even in the dark, Cindy could see that it was broken. She embraced the sound of his short breathing. He was sick.

"Jimmy, its Cindy. I'm here to save you," she whispered as quietly as physically possible. Jimmy gave no response. He was out cold. Cindy sighed rather audibly. GTV came up with a message.

_We can't move him. One, he's too sick and __two;__ beautiful Gorgeous can still read his thoughts. She would know just where to go looking for him._ Cindy read it sadly and nodded. She looked at the boy on the floor. He looked twice as bad as he felt. His skin was a pasty yellow color and his face was littered in bruises and scars. His once shining whippy-dip hair was hanging down around Jimmy's shoulders in one side. Cindy thought she saw his nose broken, but couldn't get the full picture due to Goddard swallowing up the light.

Cindy sighed and stood up. She felt as though she was leaving her heart in the room; as though it was being ripped out while she was conscious to feel it. She quietly slunk out with Goddard following closely behind.

The vision of Jimmy sitting so helplessly in that corner haunted Cindy as she and Goddard left the cave. She barely even noticed the air of the night or the treacherous flight and not even the decent onto the Vortex front lawn. The thought of Jimmy all alone in a cave being tortured and beaten was too much. And, on top of it all, he was sick. She couldn't handle it.

Cynthia Aurora Vortex didn't sleep much that night. Her mind was still with Jimmy, caressing his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Review! I REFUSE to even THINK of writing the next chapter until I get at least five reviews!


	9. The Transport

I don't own Jimmy, but I do own my pants! Woo Hoo!!!

* * *

Later that morning, after some fitful hours of "sleep", Cindy awoke with heavy eyes. She rolled out of bed and glanced at her digital alarm clock glowing bright red on the nightstand on the bedside table at her right.

"Oh my God! I have to go to school!" Cindy screamed to herself. The clock read ten-thirty and school started at eight. Cindy sat up in bed. Sasha Vortex had taken that exact moment to check on her only child.

"Oh, good, honey. You're awake," Mrs. Vortex said in her deep, smooth drawl as she leaned in the door frame leaving her feet outside on the threshold as though she was afraid to touch the pink carpet within. "I was getting worried. And don't worry about school, darling. You can miss one more day."

"But Mom, I've already missed a day of school! I can't miss another," Cindy virtually yelled.

"Clam down Cynthia. You don't have to go to school today. All you have to do is answer me a question; what were you doing out at Four AM last night?" Cindy sighed. _Well, she ought to know._ And dove into the story. Half-an-hour later Mrs. Vortex exited her castle and drove to the grocery store while her daughter brainstormed about Jimmy and how to save him.

"Oh, come on Vortex!" Cindy yelled at herself. She had been at it for twenty minutes. "Come on, think! Think, think!"

_This baby can teleport and shrink anything with the touch of a button_

_… __She'll__ never think of getting in my lab by using a hair!_

_Be like Ultra Lord, save the day!_

"BRAINBLAST!" Cindy caught herself. _Damm__it__! I __have to__ stop doing that!_

* * *

"Goddard, I'm baaack!" Cindy crooned throughout the lab as she stood up off the mattress on the floor. The robotic dog crept around the corner, faking a scared whimper.

"Don't play scared with me!" she ordered in a giddy tone and Goddard's mechanical smile reappeared.

"You wanna know why I'm so happy, boy?" Cindy asked as she began to scratch the dog behind his metallic ears. She didn't know why she was scratching them; it was more of a habit and a gesture for the dog who could feel nothing.

"Bark!"

"I know how to save Jimmy! Remember the New-and-Improved Shrink-Ray?"

* * *

Cindy sat astride the dog and watched the moonlit residences and stores of Retroville speed by below. She remembered vaguely being afraid of this ride the night before, but her excitement overshadowed it. Barely noticing the decent and landing of the dog, Cindy sprang off its back and into the mouth of the cave.

It was just as dark as Cindy remembered and just as slippery. She slid quickly through the cave, confident that she wouldn't be caught. Cindy almost flashed by the door in which Jimmy sat shriveled up behind and into the brightly lit hall. She corrected her mistake and headed back for the oak and pushed it open, silently as humanly possible.

"Jimmy?" Cindy caressed in a whisper. No noise came. Not a sound. Cindy's heart quickened, she pushed the door open further, and rushed inside.

"Goddard!" she whisper-yelled. It was for no need because Goddard had already bounded into the room and began to search for his owner. A light turned on from Goddard's tail as he directed Cindy to his master.

"Shrink Ray, please," said Cindy as she kneeled down to where Goddard was standing next to Jimmy's lifeless form. The metal hand stretched out of the dog's open back holding the remote-like device. Cindy accepted it into shaking hands, tears lining the rims of her eyes. After fiddling with a few of the buttons and dials Cindy pointed it towards the boy and advanced her right index finger onto the largest button in the center of the mechanism.

Lime green light lit the shadowy corners of the room for a split second before extinguishing them back into darkness. Cindy's breathing came rapidly now as she was afraid of what she had done to the genius. Feeling the hard rock wall that had supported the genius, Cindy let out a sigh of relief. She had accomplished her mission so far. All she needed to do now was escape from the confines of the deep, dark, slippery cave.

"What was that light? Gustav, didn't you take the boy's watch from him when you put him in there?" sounded a voice from outside. Cindy's heart beat wildly as she put her mind up to thinking of a plan.

"Coulda sworn I did, Miss Gorgeous," said a man whom Cindy could only assume was Gustav.

Beautiful Gorgeous breathed angrily. "I guess we'll have to go and CHECK on him, aren't we?"

"Whatever you say, you're the boss."

"Stupid henchmen," said Beautiful under her breath, but loud enough for Gustav to hear.

The door to the cell opened and Beautiful switched on a hanging lamp from the doorway. Upon spotting Cindy her eyes turned to metal and a sneer wove onto her face.

"GODDARD! FLYCYCLE MODE!"

Cindy jumped onto the already awaiting seat and flew as fast as Goddard would allow towards the door. She saw Beautiful Gorgeous' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates an instant before Cindy blasted through the now vacant doorway. Shots fired around Cindy's ears as Goddard turned on his headlights and excelled en route for the mouth of the cave, and from there to the lab where Jimmy awaited.

"Stop or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" Beautiful shouted; an empty threat. Cindy and Goddard had already broken through the aperture of the cavern. The breathing of Cindy slowed down as she realized that she had pulled off her objective. But now obstacles ahead of her were yawning, waiting for her.

"First and foremost, get Jimmy back to health," Cindy said to herself. She didn't even want to think about the second, harder task. Jimmy was most important. Cindy would ensnare Beautiful soon after.

* * *

**A/N:** Last chapter I asked for at least five (I think) reviews before I got this one written. Well, you suprised me so much that I want TEN reviews this time! I know you can do it!!! Make me proud!!!

iloveslinky


	10. The Fight Scene

**A/N:** Ok, you know you missed me! I was very dissappointed with my review response! YOU FAILED ME!!! Unless you reviewed! This time I'm lowering it back down to a nice, healthy five reviews! SORRY!

I, in no way, shape or form, own Jimmy, Pie (I do have a piece though!), Robots, knives, my school, my homework, that guy's (points to random nerd) homework (I wish!), or Cosmo and Wanda. Thank you for your time!

* * *

"Goddard, options," Cindy demanded. She was standing next to her young genius' battered body in his lab. The dog, situated on the concrete at her feet (**A/N:** Hey! That rhymed!), lifted up his chest to reveal GTV.

_Do nothing; let him die. You never liked him anyways._

"GODDARD!" Cindy bellowed in disbelief.

_Get Sheen to wait with Jimmy until he wakes up, thus making it look like Sheen did it!_

"We could do that," Cindy mused.

_Diagnose Jimmy's symptoms. Work from there to nurse him back to health._

"That could work," Cindy accepted. A slight frown wrinkled her brow. "What time is it, Goddard?" Again, GTV lifted up and a giant digital clock played out on the screen.

"Eight AM, huh? That means the sun's coming up," Cindy thought aloud. "Oh well, we'll be down her for God-only-knows how long! We might as well get to work," and from there Cindy and Goddard set off, trying to find a cure for the battered boy.

Every once in a while Goddard would whimper slightly and Cindy knew exactly why for she had the same feeling flowing through her veins as well. Her eyes scanned the torn and lifeless body of the boy genius as she knew Goddard's were and Cindy could feel her heart break. She never really thought of anything during the long hours of research for a tonic other than getting that cure as quickly as humanly possible because Cindy couldn't take the sight of her mangled fellow much longer without a sign of life.

"Jeez! Goddard! I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think he's gonna make it!" Cindy said after five hours of the never-ending ritual. Goddard whimpered a little before releasing a few mechanical barks.

"I don't think so Goddard, Jimmy would have come out of it by now if he was healthy," Cindy whispered solemnly. She sat down in a nearby chair, marked with war scars from Sheen doing God-only-knows what, and buried her face in her hands. Cindy didn't cry, as one would expect her to do, Cindy, instead, chided herself with a heavy heart.

A soft rustle came from the table and Cindy sat straight up in her chair. She hurtled herself towards the table once getting on her feet and watched Jimmy's face as it contracted and expanded as though trying to itch one's nose without using their hands, arms, or fingers. Cindy noticed his fingers moving slightly. His hand would grasp at nothing and then release the air that he trapped inside. A light burst in Cindy's face as she smiled broadly. The undersized boy flickered his eyes open at a snail's pace and searched his surroundings.

"Cindy," Jimmy croaked, looking her square in the eye, Cindy knew what he wanted.

"Goddard, water," asked Cindy in a soft and astonished voice. A mechanical hand stretched out of the back of the dog with a full glass of ice-water and extended it to Cindy, a bendy straw dangling freely on the inside. Cindy grasped the cup and fed the straw into Jimmy's mouth.

"Drink up," Cindy whispered and Jimmy nearly drained the cup.

Unfortunately enough for our heroette, Cindy's nursing was cut short when the giant TV screen in the mainframe of the lab lit up with the morning news displaying a rampaging Beautiful Gorgeous in a giant robot terrorizing the town.

"Jimmy, Jimmy!" she called in a taunting voice, "come out to play! Promise I won't hurt you!"

Cindy's grip on the cup and her features tightened; a snarl replacing the smile that was now a ghost. Jimmy stirred a little.

"I've gotta stop her," said Jimmy inaudibly from the table. Cindy turned her face to Jimmy and watched as he tried to sit up. Every muscle in his body constricting as his face grimaced in pain; the broken arm dangled in its cast that Cindy had dressed earlier that morning. Jimmy rose up about a quarter of an inch before Cindy laid her hand on his chest, telling him to lie back down. Jimmy did so without haste, the pain filled expression sliding off his face as a tired look conceived in its place.

"I'll do it. You're too weak to fight right now," Cindy said. She turned her face away from Jimmy to the dog sitting at his side. "Goddard, I want you to take care of him. Make sure Sheen and Carl don't come busting in here!"

"Bark, bark!" the dog faithfully vowed.

"Good boy!" Cindy said and with that she hunted around Jimmy's lab, searching for something to assist in her fight. As a result, Cindy produced the Telepathic Reader 5000 remote and Jimmy's old El Magnifico suit. Sure, it didn't fit right and was bashed in some places, but Cindy didn't care. She didn't have time to care.

One quick power charge, flight over the town of Retroville, and crash-landing later Cindy was only a few hundred yards away from her target. Cindy flew into the skies and soared above Beautiful's head.

"Stop Beautiful! If you want me, then you can win me!" Cindy screamed in her best Jimmy impersonation. She lowered down to eye level with the raven-haired splendor and could see the Telepathic Reader 5000 earpiece flaccid on Beautiful's ear. A hard glance was exchanged between the two women; Beautiful through the glass casing of the window on the robot and Cindy through the mask.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Jimmy Neutron thinking he can stop me now! Think again, punk!" Beautiful said before she slammed her giant metal fist into the outside shell of the El Magnifico suit. Cindy flew down the street at astounding speeds and crashed into the Candy Bar. She emerged with astounding speed and flew once more into the Texan blue.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Cindy yelled at the peak of her climb as she pressed a button on her left arm and prayed that it did something effective. A light blue laser of light shot out from Cindy's left wrist and Cindy smiled. Surely Gorgeous wouldn't block this, whatever it was. One thwart later and Cindy swallowed her words.

"Oh, please! Jimmy! I thought you were better than this! Surely you couldn't be, hmm, what's the right word?" Beautiful asked herself rhetorically. "Giving up," she finished with a snide grin on her face. The fire lit up inside Cindy as the anger boiled.

"I'M the only one that can insult Jimmy!" Cindy yelled as she whipped off the helmet that protected her head. A collective gasp resounded from the crowd, including Libby, now gathered below the two and a steady murmur waved on.

Beautiful laughed, "He sent a girl? A tiny girl to fight for him? And here I was thinking he had more brains than that." The fire ignited more intensely now. Cindy knew she couldn't win with brawn alone.

"Come on, gotta think, think, THINK!" Cindy said squinching her eyes shut and clasping her hands.

_This was supposed to issue you an electric shock!_

_…__So what I did was I routed the Bluetooth device so that I could alternate between __someone's__ thoughts and __my phone…_

_The same thing happens with your brain cells except instead of making heat, it makes sounds_

"Brain blast!" Cindy yelled and then grabbed the Telepathic Reader 5000's remote from its hiding place.

"Libby! Call me! Call my phone! Don't stop until I tell you to!" Cindy hollered at her best friend. Immediately Libby pulled out her trusty cell and began calling. Cindy switched the earpiece via the remote over to her phone. The Bluetooth headset lit up and began ringing, distracting Beautiful from her fight. Cindy fiddled with the remote in the little time she had and rerouted the circuit board.

"Hopefully this'll work!" and Cindy pressed the same button as she did when she shocked Libby, this time the command going to the earpiece rather than the "thumbtack". A bright blue electric wave flowed freely over Beautiful Gorgeous' robot as she was shocked immensely.

"I'll get you for this, Blondie!" Beautiful screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah, in about twenty years!" Cindy said as the cops clipped on the handcuffs.

"I'll get you and your little friend too!" Beautiful's voice rang out.

"Ahh, she's even more beautiful when she's getting arrested," Sheen said as he walked up to Libby who then karate chopped him in the stomach.

Libby looked to the sky and saw Cindy hanging tiredly.

"Cind, come down here and tell me what's been goin' on these past few days," Libby said. Cindy looked down at her best friend.

"Not right now, I've got something to do," Cindy uttered and then took off towards the lab again.

_I've gotta nurse Jimmy back to health and, from there, get the Telepathic Reader off of him. Gulp I hope he's ok._

Cindy arrived at the lab tired and worn out. She climbed out of the suit and replaced it to its original designated area. She trudged over to Jimmy's table. Something was wrong though; Jimmy wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, don't forget to review!!! I want FIVE reviews before I post the next chappie!

iloveslinky


	11. The Night in the Lab

**A/N:** YAY! I's back!!!! Ok, you've heard me lecture enough. I'll just get on with the story. :P

I don't own Jimmy….. I OWN THE PLOT THOUGH!!! DON'T EVEN THINK OF STEALING IT!!!... Without permission!

* * *

Her heart raced and her feet followed uniform. Where was he? Where was Jimmy? Cindy bolted from cluttered workspace to cluttered workspace, seeing no trace of the genius all the while.

"Jimmy!" she called. A small snicker was heard on Cindy's right. She whipped around on her tip-toes to face the sound. To her relief she saw Jimmy snickering on a computer chair pulled next to a wooden desk.

"Neutron!" Cindy said, this time her voice rigid with anger. She stomped her way over to the boy. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You? Worried? Is this some kind of alternate universe?" Jimmy whispered with spunk in his words. Cindy's features softened as she saw Jimmy's eyelids gently sway closed.

"We have to nurse you back to health. How are you feeling?" Cindy caressed after sighing deeply.

No response.

"Goddard, analyze Jimmy. Get his symptoms and research them on the internet and in books. Produce a diagnosis and wake me up. I need a rest," Cindy commanded quietly as to not awaken Jimmy.

"Bark, bark," Goddard replied and went off to carry out his task. Cindy turned towards the old couch in one of the lab corners.

"C-Cindy?" she turned around without hesitation.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to help me, you know. I just want to thank you," Jimmy whispered, opening his eyes just enough to see her under the rim. "You and I. we've never really gotten along. I don't know why."

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to let her words escape her lips and allow the weak young man get out what he wanted to say before he passed out or fell asleep again.

"Because of the former, I'm still trying to figure out why you're helping me," Jimmy paused, thinking over his next words, "I guess that doesn't matter as much as what I want to tell you though. I had a lot of time to think in that cave and, believing death was near, I thought of all that's dear to me, as would be expected from such an experience. In all that time, all those thoughts that ran through my giant head, one thought, rather one person, kept recurring. One person that means the world to me."

_Madam Curie?_ Cindy thought sarcastically.

"There's something that I've always wanted to tell you, but never had enough courage to say aloud," Jimmy gathered up a deep breath, or deep for his condition, "I guess near death changes a person. Cindy, the person I thought of in that cave was….. Was…" Jimmy's voice faded off as his eyes drifted closed once again.

Questions ebbed Cindy's mind as she tried to complete his sentence.

_His mom or dad? Sheen? Carl? Betty?... Me?_ The thought was so obscene that Cindy laughed upon the moment it reached her mind. _Nah, not in a million years! But, then again, he did want to tell me something… Was that it?_

These questions and more paced Cindy's mind as she picked the boy genius up from the chair in which he was sitting and situated his cast on his body. Cindy carried Jimmy over to the couch in which she wanted to rest her eyes on and lay him tenderly on the worn, moss green suede.

"Sleep well," Cindy said as she watched Jimmy sleep quietly. Cindy, for a reason unbeknownst to her, sat on the floor and began to inspect the damage of Beautiful Gorgeous once more. Soon after Cindy drifted off into the waves of sleep.

Cindy slept very lightly and every once in a while heard Goddard as his sensor's scanned Jimmy's body for ailment. A few hours after the two fell asleep, Goddard awoke Cindy with a whimper.

To Cindy's surprise, Jimmy's hand had fallen off the couch and was now rested, entangled by her ear within her own hand. Cindy released Jimmy's hand slowly and picked herself up off the rug-covered, cement floor.

"What is it, boy?" Goddard barked and then ran over to Jimmy's main lab chair in front of the oversized computer and TV screen. Upon the display was a webpage composed completely of black and white. Cindy wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked more closely. The black and white was, in reality, words. Words about radiation.

"Thanks, Goddard," Cindy said as she sat in the chair and began to read the data.

_Radiation? How can that be? Where'd he get __radiation?_ A sudden flashback clouded Cindy's mind.

_**"The microwave emits small, harmless amounts of radiation waves that make the molecules in the food vibrate in their places at very fast paces."**_

_****_ _He he__, oh yeah. Now I remember. _Cindy thought as guilt swept over herself.

"Ok, what to do?" Cindy asked, this time aloud, but still to herself. "Come on, think, think, think!"

_She can reverse the course of any radiation related ailment, including mutation, and eliminate all traces that it ever existed in your body._

_I give you the Neutron Radiation Reducer!_

_Fight inventions with inventions!_

"Brain blast!" Cindy said. A stir was heard behind Cindy and she turned around.

"This must REALLY be some alternate universe! Did I just hear the Great Cindy Vortex, anti-Jimmy Neutron in every way, shape, and form, have a brain blast?" Jimmy said leaning on a nearby table for support.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining! I'm the one who just figured out how to cure whatever it is that's slowly killing you," Cindy said proudly. Jimmy squinted at the data on the wall.

"Radiation, huh? Why don't we just use the Radiation Reducer?" Cindy growled beneath her breath.

"Whatever. Or I could let you die. I'm more for that one," she said as she stormed off towards the miles of shelves.

"It's over by the hover car," Jimmy said lightly, clearly trying to anger the blonde. To his satisfaction, Cindy kicked the intertubed car in irritation.

"Aw, Cind, you know I was only kidding." Some of the steam released from Cindy. Still angry, but able to think straight, Cindy spoke:

"C'mon, let's get you back to normal," Cindy said as she picked up the Radiation Reducer and as Jimmy sat down in the chair previously occupied by his blonde counterpart.

Cindy began to tinker with the knobs and buttons on the Reducer and, after a while, got the hula-hoop part to light.

Jimmy, meanwhile, watched Cindy as she worked. _God, __is she beautiful! Look at her hair! It so suits her face! The way the giant bang in the front perfectly loops around and accentuates those green orbs of radiating __loveliness__. Jeez, she's prettier than Betty __Quinlan is_ Jimmy caught himself. _Whoa, this radiation is playing tricks on my brain!_

"Come over here, Neutron. I'm gonna fix your radiation. What was wrong before would take a miracle to fix," Cindy said, getting the slight feeling that she had heard Jimmy say that to her in the past. Cindy shrugged off the feeling and went back to the Radiation Reducer while he stood up on shaky legs to give her help.

"Ok, all you have to do is put me through the…. The…," Jimmy's voice faded as his eyes drifted closed. The tiny knees buckled beneath the genius and Jimmy plummeted to the floor. Cindy's eyes lit up in horror and she rocketed over to Jimmy's side.

"Goddard! Do a diagnostics check! See what's going on!" Cindy screamed through freshly teared eyes.

A silver antenna erupted from the top of Goddard's head and burst a tiny satellite from the tip. Green light was emitted over Jimmy's body as it scanned. GTV lit up with Cindy's worst fear as an answer.

"He's gonna die in T-minus thirty seconds! Oh, no!" Cindy yelled. For the first time in her bossy life Cindy's mind failed her. She had no idea what her next step should be. Primary instinct told her to panic, but common sense slapped her across the face.

"Ok, what to do?" Cindy looked at Jimmy. "What would Jimmy do? Aha! Finish the primary objective and the obstruction should dissipate."

Cindy jumped to where the Radiation Reducer was lying on the floor; its luminosity dimly lit. Cindy glanced at the timer counting down on Goddard's chest. It seemed as though her joints had been solidified and time sped up. Ten seconds left of Jimmy's life. Would Cindy be able to make it in time?

The breath in Cindy's throat caught as she pressed the last necessary button. The machine glowed extra bright.

5….

It's radiance almost blinding now.

4…

Cindy crossed her fingers and toes for some reason; she didn't know why.

3…

Goddard covered his eyes with his ears. He couldn't bear to watch his owner's slow demise.

2…

The Radiation Reducer lost all light and the lab was plunged into blackness.

1…

* * *

**A/N:** We are dawning upon the end of the story. Teary eyes I know, I know. you'll miss me. Keep reading my other stories and keep reviewing.

iloveslinky


	12. The Compliment

**A/N:** Hey, ok, this is the last CHAPTER!!! I still have the Epilogue left! Yay, though!!! I'M SO PROUD!!!!! Keep reading though!

I don't own Jimmy. I'll live… hopefully…

* * *

The Radiation Reducer emitted a blinding white spout of light. Cindy shielded her eyes with their lids and her hands, but was still rendered sightless. Goddard let out a whimper in the corner as his timer hit zero. He closed his chest in sorrow just as the light was dying down. Cindy scrambled from her place to Jimmy's side. She picked up his right hand and began to feel for a pulse. Thirty agonizingly long seconds later Cindy's objective was reached.

"Wha-? What happened?" Jimmy asked tiredly. "I remember laughing at you and then watching yo-" Jimmy stopped in mid-sentence, catching his fumble, "nothing. Then there was black. Lots and lots of black."Cindy was so amazed and relieved that she forgot who she was for a moment and embraced the boy.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alright! The radiation must have advanced its way to your heart! That must have been what caused you to pass out and almost," Cindy paused, afraid to utter the word and undo the magical spell.

"Almost what?" Jimmy said as Cindy released him. He displayed a puzzled face.

"Almost died," Cindy whispered. Jimmy could see tears beginning to emerge from Cindy's emeralds.

"Wait a second, radiation. From what?" Jimmy said, still confused. Cindy's guilty face released all questions he had.

"Uh, he he. It's a funny story, really," Cindy said uneasily.

Ten minutes and an abbreviated version of this story later Cindy was finished.

"…and then this horrible light burst out and died, quick as a flash! I raced over to you and you woke up after a little while," Cindy finished,

"Ok, so this Telepathic Reader 5000 is still on me somewhere. How do we get it off?" Jimmy asked. Cindy furrowed her brow. She hadn't planned this far ahead when she made the device.

"Get your shrink ray and reverse the original shrinkage," Cindy said in a thoughtful voice.

"That could cause potential damage to my ear. I could lose all hearing and, even, my entire ear," Jimmy said. (**A/N:** "How do you feel, Georgie?" "Saint-like." For those of you who haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows this REALLY won't make sense!)

"Ok." The lab fell silent in thought. Every once in a while the two and Goddard would toss around a few ideas, but none of them would actually work. It was almost three in the morning when a light bulb appeared metaphorically above Cindy's head.

"Why don't we use the remote and use the shock to find it?"

"What?!" Jimmy said with a slightly scared expression. "Shock?!"

"On a very low setting, of course. We use your sense of touch to find it. We already know where it is in general so that shouldn't be too hard," finished Cindy. Jimmy looked at Cindy through fearful eyes.

"Ok, I'll trust you. You've gotten me this far, haven't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Good," Cindy said as she ran over to the El Magnifico suit and began to search around. She returned with the Telepathic Reader 5000 in her hand and began to prepare it for the job, mainly changing the shock from the ear piece to the thumbtack.

"Are you ready?" Cindy asked with her right index finger poised over the final button.

"Yeah," Jimmy gulped as he braced himself. A tickle like feeling came from behind his right ear.

"Did you feel anything?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, behind my ear."

"Well, Captain Clueless, we already knew that. Where specifically?" Cindy asked.

"Buzz me again." The tickling began again.

"Here," Jimmy said, indicating a spot behind his lobe next to the hairline. Cindy got a pair of tweezers and began to search with a magnifying glass where Jimmy had indicated. It was long and tedious. Cindy's eyes began to ache as well as her joints. Jimmy just sat there obediently. After a while he broke the silence in the lab.

"You know, that's a pretty ingenious invention. I'm ashamed I didn't think of it first," Jimmy said.

"You did. I kind of modeled that after the Esephylo Synthesizer," Cindy admitted. Jimmy smiled.

"Well, I'm slightly flattered."

"I can see, you're beginning to blush." Sure enough, Jimmy could feel his checks burning up. A small prick-like feeling was felt by the reddening boy.

"Ow, what was that?"

"I got the thumbtack out!" Cindy said excitedly, holding up the bloody little thing in the tip of the tweezers. Jimmy inspected it.

"This could have emitted some radiation after you de-radiated me. Let's run me through the Radiation Reducer once more just to be safe," he said.

"Whatever you say," Cindy said as the two walked slowly over to the contraption. She pressed the buttons as Jimmy situated and prepared himself for the light. It came about twenty seconds later after Cindy's warning and washed over the undersized boy.

"Ow."

"What?" Cindy asked with concern.

"My arm, it's killing me," Jimmy replied. "And a few other places. Like my face and my front. And my sides."

"We need to get you to a hospital so you can get your arm set and a few other places checked out. Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Cindy asked, noting that he had been unconscious for the past few hours up until about ten minutes prior.

"No. Is it that bad?" Cindy pulled a mirror out of her pocket. To Jimmy's confused manner, Cindy added, "I'm a girl. It's what we do." Jimmy just shrugged and observed his distortion in the tiny hand mirror.

"I look horrible."

"What else is new?" Jimmy shot Cindy a dirty look.

"I can put myself in the Neutronic Ulramatic Hospitaloid Prototype seven. It's one of my best inventions. I created it when Carl, Sheen, and I started going to places and doing things that would mangle us up pretty badly," Jimmy explained. "Thanks so much for your help, but I can take care of this. You look like you could use some well deserved rest."

Cindy looked at Jimmy with her black-rimmed eyes; not black by eye-liner, but by exhaust.

"Do _I_ really look that bad?" Jimmy just handed her the mirror.

"You're right. I need some sleep, but I can't leave you alone. What if something happens?" Cindy said and stepped towards the genius who smiled.

"I'll be fine. I swear, if something happens Goddard will call you as soon as possible, ok?" Jimmy asked. Cindy, about to reject him and request sleeping on the couch he had occupied earlier, stared into Jimmy's pleading, sapphire eyes and caved.

"All right, I can't protect you forever," Cindy said as she made her way on pained feet to the tube that would eject her. "Goodbye Jimmy, get well and call me later."

"I promise. Cross my heart," Jimmy used his index finger to make the "X" on his chest, "And Cindy, thanks."

"My pleasure," Cindy answered just as the vacuum began to do its job.

_And, thus, the day is saved. Not by __Jimmy__Isaac __Neutron, but by __Cynthia__ Aurora__ Vortex,_ thought Jimmy as he watched Cindy fly up the vacuum tube and out the lab.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget that I have the Epilogue left! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!! (please "D) 


	13. The Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm so sad. Sniffles The Epilogue is finally done!!! So is this story!!! IT GREW UP SO FAST!!! Uncontrollable crying

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I don't even own the first line of this chapter!!! acosta perez jose ramiro the Famous has put them on loan to me.

* * *

The City of Retroville.

The Witty of Retroville.

The Pretty of Retroville.

The Flighty of Retroville.

The Ultra-Lady of Retroville. (Or Sheen)

The Stupidity of Retroville.

The five friends were gathered around a half-moon table in the Candy Bar two days after the Telepathic Reader 5000 ordeal. Jimmy's bruises and cuts were no longer visible thanks to the Neutronic Ulramatic Hospitaloid. He still had that mangled look of one just emerging barely alive from a horrible tragedy, but he was emotionally fine.

"Five, four, three, two, one… The clock counted down Jimmy's life and I could do nothing to prevent it. The clock hit two seconds to go and the lab was plunged into complete darkness. I swear you couldn't see Ultra-Dork's Glow-In-The-Dark shoes in this black!" Cindy raved, Jimmy smiled; every time she told the story it got a bit more dramatic and wild.

"Girl, I was wonderin' what you were doin' down there! I was startin' to get worried!" Libby said. "And with you actin' like Jimmy! I was beginning to wonder if he zapped you or something with some kind of "Crazy Ray" that made you lose your mind. But, if he didn't, then I have a question."

"Shoot," Cindy replied.

"If Jimmy didn't zap you, then why have you been acting like him recently?" Libby furrowed her brow.

This question hit Cindy like a truck. The truth was that there was no truth. Cindy had no idea why she had been acting like Jimmy lately. She had been pondering the same question herself.

"I don't know. It must have been some kind of phase," Cindy said.

"Phase?! Cool! I wanna be phased!" Sheen released in his chalkboard/nails voice.

"Sheen, you don't want to be phased! My Uncle Joey was phased and he was never the same again," Carl said with sorrow.

"How was your Uncle phased?" Sheen asked.

"He went to a gay bar I think. Either that or jail," Carl replied. A few moments of thought later, Carl spoke again; "Jimmy, what's 'Gay'?"

Jimmy stopped eating his double-fudge brownie sundae with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"A gay person is full of light-heartedness and merriment," Jimmy replied, taking the high road.

"Oh," Carl said. "Like me!"

"I knew there was something special about him," Cindy said to Libby under her breath. Libby giggled quietly.

"Cindy, it most likely was a phase. According to the New England Book of Medicine, in times of need when the leader of a group of people is sick, gone, or out-of-commission, then the next person down takes command. It's not a law really, more like your instincts telling you to," Jimmy said before he plowed his spoon into the half-finished sundae.

"'Next person down'?" Cindy said with irritation etched in her voice.

"Cool it Cind, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way," Libby said quietly. "Can I talk to you over there?" Libby said, indicating another table on the far side of the Candy Bar.

"Sure," Cindy said. They walked over silently until; "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not right here, I think Sheen can still hear us, girl," Libby replied. They were a few feet from their original table. Neither spoke again until they were situated on the other side.

"Cindy, remember right after Jimmy was taken and you were attacked and you went into your back pack to find the Telepathic Reader?" Libby started.

"Yeah," Cindy eased with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, you reached into your back pack and some papers came out. There was one in particular that you didn't want anyone to see. The one that was crumpled up into a ball. Well, what did it say?" Libby asked.

Cindy knew exactly what crumpled up piece of paper Libby was speaking of. She knew exactly what it said and exactly why she didn't want anyone reading it. The day she doodled that piece of paper came into her mind.

_It was a Wednesday and __Cindy__ was sitting at her desk listening to Miss Fowl talk about why dirt is brown. It was horribly dull and __Cindy__'s mind had begun to wander. _

_She was leaning her head against her left palm and was doodling on a piece of paper that she was supposed to be taking notes on with her right. Her eyes wandered around the classroom and rested on the equally as bored boy on her right. Her eyes traced his every outline with ease. They caressed his face and studied __its__ contours. _

_Her hand still wandered around her paper during this. After Miss Fowl handed the sermon to __Jimmy__ was when __Cindy__ finally took a gander at what she had been writing/doodling._

Mrs. Cindy Neutron, hmm, that sounds nice _Cindy__ thought as she looked at the heart on the paper. __A boy's name had been scrawled out in curly lettering within it. Cindy__ glanced over at __Jimmy__ again. He looked at her with equally as uninterested eyes__ and smiled slyly. __Cindy__ smiled back and let her head fall off her hand onto the paper._

_When she lifted it back up, she noticed __Jimmy__ looking at her desk in wonder. __Cindy__ was sure that he hadn't seen the paper, but she also couldn't be too careful. One swift movement and the paper was crushed within __Cindy__'s palm. She dropped it in her backpack, hoping that no one would ever rest their eyes upon it again._

"Oh, that paper," Cindy said uneasily. She wracked her brain for a good lie. "That was my math homework from a few months ago. It's useless now."

"But why'd you crush it instead of throwing it away?"

"Because it was taking up too much space in my backpack and I wasn't near a trashcan," Cindy replied almost too quickly.

"Whatever, girl," Libby said as she stepped out of her seat and began to make her way back to the boys with Cindy at her side.

_She digs __Jimmy__. I just wish she'd tell me! _Libby thought. _I'm her best friend. She didn't think I'd notice her doodling his name on random papers in class, or her practically turning into him__, or her being so worried when Beautiful Gorgeous took him, or all those compliments she was paying him! She has some nerve, but I'll leave them alone. Literally._

By the time Libby stopped thinking she was at her destination. She smiled with her great pearly whites at Sheen.

"Sheen, do you want to go to Retroland with me? I have an extra ticket for today," Libby offered,

'Would I?!" Sheen screamed as he jumped over the table and landed next to Libby in anticipation.

"See you later guys," Libby said as she and Sheen left the Candy Bar hand-in-hand.

"I feel very uncomfortable," Carl said after a few moments of silence.

"You're uncomfortable? How do you think we feel?" Jimmy said indicating himself and Cindy. Carl took a gander at his watch.

"Oh my, the Llama Love Society has a new TV Show on Animal World! I'd hate to miss it!" Carl said as he began to stand.

"Carl, doesn't that show start until four," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, it's eleven in the morning," Cindy piped in.

"Well, I have to get everything ready, make some snacks, get my parents to free the TV, all that stuff," Carl said. "So I'll see you later, bye!"

"Wow, I had no idea he could move so fast," Cindy said as she watched Carl's departing figure.

"He surprises even me sometimes," Jimmy said. Cindy looked over at him and smiled.

"Well, we can't stay here all day. Would you do me the honor of walking me home?" Cindy asked.

"I'd be delighted," Jimmy said as he stepped out of the booth and offered Cindy his hand. She looked at his devilishly charming smile and softly gave him her hand in return.

They walked from the Candy Bar hand-in-hand just as Libby and Sheen had done, only they got a few stares from their classmates. A few even clapped. Cindy just shot them quick dirty looks and they quieted down faster than you could say "Jimmy and Cindy" in a questioning tone.

Once outside Jimmy turned to Cindy and released her hand.

"Uh, Cindy, why did you help me?" he questioned.

Cindy froze. She knew exactly why she had helped him; because she had feelings for him, but she couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know. My maternal instincts maybe," Cindy lied. Jimmy's face fell.

"Why?" she asked.

"N-no reason, just wondering," Jimmy replied. "How did you get me to my lab from Beautiful's cave? I mean, I know you used the Shrink Ray, but how did you transport me without shrinking me?"

"A few hours of tinkering with it and I got it working. It wasn't too hard to figure out," Cindy replied.

"Interesting… That thumbtack that I shrunk; that was the Telepathic Reader, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You were just gonna show and tell that. I really, sort of did this to myself," Jimmy said dreamily.

"I guess, when you put it that way," Cindy said. They were almost to their homes.

"Ok, you've asked your fair share of questions, my turn," Cindy said. "Who was it that you were thinking about in that cave?"

"What?" Jimmy did a double take.

"Remember, you said that you had a lot of questions and thoughts running through your mind while you were in that cave. You mentioned that you were thinking about one particular person. Someone that meant the world to you; who?"

"Uh, no one, it's not important," Jimmy replied as they stopped on Cindy's front lawn.

"I have a question for you now," Jimmy said.

"I'll answer this if you answer mine," Cindy said.

"Deal," Jimmy replied.

"Then ask away."

"Why did you help me?" Jimmy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who were you thinking about?"

"I asked you first!"

"No! I asked you first," Cindy countered. Jimmy thought a moment.

"Damn, you did. Ok, the person I was thinking about was so important because it was the last person I would expect to think about; you," Jimmy said looking deeply into Cindy's emeralds. She blushed a little.

"Your turn."

"I helped you because I couldn't bear the thought of you hurt or dying. I guess I put the Telepathic Reader 5000 on you trying to find out if you like me or not. I helped because I kinda, sort of, like you," Cindy said.

"Really?" Jimmy said as a smile crept onto his face.

"Really," Cindy looked down at her feet. Jimmy cupped his hand around her chin and lifted her face up so her gaze could meet his.

"Thanks," Jimmy said. He landed a soft peck on her lips. Cindy was too dazed to do anything. It didn't matter anyways, because Jimmy had begun to walk away by the time she was back.

"Jimmy?" she called.

"Yeah?" he stopped in his tracks and turned around in the middle of the street.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that hatred isn't everything." With that Cindy blew Jimmy a kiss and entered her house.

"You're welcome, my queen," Jimmy said under his breath as he made his way over to the lab.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, tha-tha-tha-th-that's all folks! Review and make slinky proud!!!!

iloveslinky


End file.
